naruto_xoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Fermin
Beast Tamer Aaron Brat (by Sanji) Aaron Fermin is the son of Keith Fermin and Runo Fermin, and the biological son of Keith's estranged ex-wife Risa Yukino, and the older paternal half-brother of Emica Fermin, older maternal half-brother of Fermin D. Rolo and Fermin D. Zyra, and the adoptive older brother of Lily Fermin. He is partnered with a clear bakugan named Sky. Personal info Gender: Male Race: Vestal Age: 17 (before time skip) 19 (after time skip) Birthplace: Vestal Hair color: Pink with brown streaks Eye color: Sky blue Skin color: Pale Blood type: AB- Occupation: Scientist Pirate Affiliation: Bakugan battle brawlers Straw Hat Pirates Attribute(s) used by this brawler: Clear Bakugan world rank: 18th Family: Keith Fermin (father) Runo Fermin (step-mother) Emica Fermin (paternal half-sister) Lily Fermin (adoptive sister) Roxanne Shimizu (wife) Aiden Fermin (son) Cain Shimizu (brother-in-law) Risa Yukino (estranged biological mother) Fermin D. Rolo (maternal half-brother) Fermin D. Isao (nephew) Fermin D. Zyra (maternal half-sister) Kibom (brother-in-law) Fermin D. Kenta (nephew) Fermin D. Kumi (niece) Clay Fermin (paternal grandfather) † Mira Grit (paternal aunt) Ace Grit (uncle) Blades Grit (cousin) Kasumi Grit (cousin) Alain Grit (cousin) Gus Grav (godfather) Luke Grav (godbrother) Clear Archangel Ingram *aka: Sky* (bakugan partner) Skill Set: Clear-Crow Style Busoshoku Haki Can tame and handle large beasts Bounty: 25,000,000 Berri http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Belly Personality Aaron is a vestal with a good heart, and strong will. He loves his family, friends, and crew, but despises his estranged mother for disappearing when he was a week old and leaving his father to raise him alone, and when he met her years later while rescuing Sky from a marine base with the other Straw Hats, his distaste grew after finding out that she was a marine. He later broke down in tears and begged Luffy and the others to never abandon him like Risa did, showing he has some hidden abandonment issuses. He also deeply cares for his family, and wants to be a scientist like his father, and study the bakugan of the Grand Line and New World. Especially the clear bakugan, and their ability to adapt to different situations, he also wants to study mechtogan and answer the questions surrounding them. He hates his grandfather for the horrid things he did. He used to be rather distant to his step-mother when she and his father fist got married six months after Keith confronted Risa, but now he quit loving towards her and deeply cares about his younger half-sister just like his adopted sister and maternal half-siblings. He is also not above whacking Luffy and the others when they act like idiots, and is as crafty and deceptive as his father when needed, and he has a terrible fear of needles which he is embarrassed about. Description Aaron is a nineteen year old young man with pink hair in the same color of pink as his father's used to be, with brown streaks that he got from his mother. He wears a grey shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a white furry jacket. He also has a necklace in the shape of the Straw Hat Jolly Rodger, which he says is a symbol of his loyalty to the crew. He sometimes sports a pair of orange goggles. After an accident, he now bares a lightning bolt shaped scar under his right eye. Gallery Aaron caught 4.jpg|Aaron captured Aaron_winking.png|Aaron winking Aaron with his eyes closed.png|Happy Aaron Aaron_3.png|Aaron on a casual day off Aaron's_wanted_poster.png|Aaron's wanted poster Aaron_crying-2.png|Aaron crying. Base by tessa4393 Baby Aaron.png|Aaron as a baby being held by his father Aaron.png|Aaron before getting his scar Trivia He is named for the pokemon character Sir Aaron.